Th Car, The Bar, and the Poolhouse
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: how lisa got to say "i love you" back to will.


Summary-Will has recently told Lisa he loves her

**Disclaimer-Sure, I own the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Along with the Cosby Show, the white house, rights to all Michael Jackson's songs, Will Smith himself, a 1 million dollar yacht, and a Bugati! **

Will and Lisa were out in Carlton's car, backing out of the Banks' Residence. The night was warm and young, and that setting always sparks adventurous plans.

"So, what are we gonna do, baby?" asked Will, smiling at Lisa.

Lisa smiled back. I don't know, Will," she said. "I mean, there's just so much to do, I can't make a decision. What about you?"

"Girl, why you think I was asking you?" said Will, putting on a mockingly offended look. Lisa couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

"You make the funniest faces!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you like them, right?" Will countered.

"Well…"

"Lisa! Don't be frontin', you know I wouldn't be the same without them."

"Hmm…"

"Oh my god!" said Will, looking at where he was going. "I can't believe you're denying it!"

"Okay, okay, I like them," she said finally.

"You _love _them, woman," Will corrected, laughing.

"Tuh!" Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"No seriously, babe, where are we going?" he said seriously. We only have until-" he checked his watch "-12:30AM, and even though it's only 8:15PM, time flies when you having fun."

"True," said Lisa, chewing her tongue in thought. "Wait a minute, I've got it!" she said. "How about we go to a club? Dance a little? Heaven knows I haven't been out to those things for a long time!"

"Clubs?" said Will, his voice high-pitched. "You used to go to clubs? _Clubs?"_

Lisa raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I used to go to clubs."

Will could not deny-a bubble of jealousy was making its way up to his mouth, and slipped out before he could stop it.

"Oh, so, you were…dancing, with--with…guys…"

'"Uh…" said Lisa suspiciously. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh—you know," said Will, stammering under Lisa's glare and the weight of the green-eyed monster trying to overcome his common sense. "Just…you know…you haven't been dancing for a long time, right?" he finished lamely.

_Poor Will. He's jealous._

Lisa fought to keep a straight face as she erased the worry.

"No, I haven't. But I am now, cuz' I've got somebody to dance with."

The creases in his forehead smoothed out as his uncertainty died; he knew his baby girl, Lisa, like he knew his right hand. As if by impulse, he glanced at his right hand.

Lisa was gazing out her window, at the full moon, when she heard Will mumbling, "The hell is that?" She looked at him grimacing at his right hand.

"What are you doing?" she said. "Aren't you supposed to be watching where you drive?"

Will instantly straightened up. "Sorry, babe, just looking at my right hand. There's a little scab on there I never noticed. Thought I knew my right hand."

Deep inside, he felt that this was a sign that if he didn't know his right hand completely, he didn't know enough about Lisa.

Lisa just shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

"Hey, Lisa, baby," said Will, feeling the previous jubilance drain out of him, to be replaced by anxiety.

"Yeah?" Lisa noticed the change in his voice and turned to look at him again. He was staring right in front of him, his lips pressed together tightly.

"I just wanna know…you know…" this was hard to say for some reason. "If…you feel like…we know everything about each other…"

Lisa sobered up at once. "What?" her voice came out strangled. Please don't break up with her, not after what she had planned for tomorrow morning…

"I just mean…" said Will hastily; he would die if he hurt her feelings. "I wanna know everything about you, you know, your past, you likes and dislikes and I just feel that we haven't talked about those things. I just want all the details of the girl I love. And I want you to get mine."

She pondered everything he said. It was true that she knew not too much about those basic things that a couple should know, but she did know the compassionate and vulnerable side of Will that he didn't share with everybody else. And she knew that she had a couple things of her own that she didn't reveal in the time that they had spent together. So maybe he was right; if they were to go anywhere, they would have to come clean.

"Okay," she said calmly. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You go first if you want to, and I'll find us a hot spot to dance at."

She gave him a weak smile, and began.

"The first thing you should know is that when I was born, I was given the name Beulah."

A stifled snigger escaped Will's lips.

"Yeah, I know. I was never proud of that name, but I refuse to forget it, because it's a good name for someone else. I just couldn't go through life with people saying, 'Hey, Beulah!' So I went for Lisa. Which is a very common name, but not as annoying. So anyway, my mom and dad got divorced at age fifteen, and I never saw her again because she didn't want me. That's cool, cause' I never liked her either."

Will hung his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, baby."

"It's cool," sniffed Lisa. "Anyway, I grew up in a place where not many people were too keen on a girl who liked reading and had short hair. None of the guys liked me, so I built up a wall around myself to…you, know."

Will had never at all suspected that Lisa out of all people would be shunned by his own gender.

"Maybe they were a little dumb, you know," said Will nervously. "Didn't know what they were-"

"Try finishing that sentence after I tell you that I got my books in the toilets, a broken toe, and a smashed locker. I had to transfer to five different schools. Ninth grade was no better, so I moved out of Cleveland with the money I borrowed from my dad, and moved here, so I could get an education and a clean slate. And I did. With you."

Lisa held her breath in for a moment to calm herself down. Will felt cold inside; why did he have to make her bring up so much pain from the past on a happy night like this? Nonetheless, he let her continue.

"But in the end, I'll always have my guard against you a little bit. Not so much, just a little resistance. I haven't recovered from all that stuff just yet. I still have about five percent to go. But I swear, Will, this relationship was the first and hopefully last I will have again."

_YES! _Thought Will through his sympathetic misery.

"Because with you, I realized that on my part it all comes down to one thing; my faith in you. The strength of that will keep us alive, and sooner or later I'll have to let my guard down for you."

Silence while she bit her lip and swallowed down the tears she thought he didn't see coming.

"..So the basic things, though, are…hm. Okay:

I like thriller, horror, suspense, emotional romance—not the trashy stuff!—crime, and humor books and movies.

I hate apple pie, but I do love pumpkin pie.

I don't always dress myself, so if in the morning I'm wearing an old shirt with a cleansing mask on my face, don't be shocked, cause' I warned you.

I…don't take dishonesty for an answer. I want pure truth in a relationship with anyone, be it friendly or romantically.

I don't like spinach, rumors, backstabbers, bullying, and working late into the night…unless it's with you.

Oh, and I like to cuddle up on warm nights on a couch with a blanket over me…with you.

I don't even mind a romantic dinner or two…with you.

And…I think that's about it, yes," she finished.

Will had been hooked on every word. Sure, there was some adversities, but she came out alive, and look how she was doing. He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to rip the heads out of anyone who touched Lisa before, and the other part of him wanted to pull over the car and hold her tight against, promising her everything in his heart.

He chose to say, "Thanks for telling me everything, Lis."

She smiled. "Your turn…" she said shyly.

"Okay," he said. "I like basketball, rap music, really nice cars, TV, video games, my grandmama's cooking, my momma's cooking, my aunts' cooking, talking with Ashley, cause she's my favorite cousin, annoying Carlton, making fun of Hilary and Uncle Phil, and last but not least, spending time with you, girl."

Lisa said, "Thanks, Will. Now what do you not like?"

Will thought about it for a minute.

"I've never really liked hard candy, like lollipops and jolly ranchers. I really, really hate dishonesty, like you. I also dislike getting busted when I'm doing something that maybe Uncle Phil doesn't like. I don't like Carlton's attitude, thinkin' he's all that. And I really don't like it when people make fun of my ears. It lowerth my thelth-ethteem," he added with a lisp. Lisa laughed lightly and the look on his face.

Then he got serious.

"But I think the thing I hate most is a dad who abandons his children."

Lisa's brow furrowed at this comment.

"When I was five years old, Lou Smith left me and my mom. Apparently, he was scared about being a father and didn't want the burden of providing for two lives. He became a trucker and owns his own company. He came back actually, after fourteen years, asking me to forgive him. I don't know what made me do it, but I let him in. Uncle Phil was extremely unhappy with it, so when Lou planned to take me around the world for the summer, Uncle Phil and I got into a really bad fight. I still can't believe the last thing I said to him that night."

"What did you say?" Lisa asked in a small voice; she had never heard this story before.

"I said, 'Who cares what you think, you're not my father!'" His eyes burned a little as Will remembered the events following that fight.

"Next morning, I was all ready to go. Uncle Phil came and apologized and explained his concerns. I told him I understood, but I really needed this. Can you believe that, Lisa? I actually thought that he was gonna stick to his promise. But when I came out to go, Lou told me that business came up and he couldn't do it. Said it was gonna take a couple of weeks, or longer. Said he'd call me in a few weeks. Said it was great to see me. Called me, 'son.'"

Lisa's eyes were watering as she listened to her boyfriend recount such a display of neglect and the absence of a father's love. Will felt himself heating up at what had happened

"Well, he left. Never heard from him, never seen him since. Later on, I found out from uncle Phil that Lou had a deal to go to on a plane to Maine in 72 hours for business. He'd make a five grand, too. But there wasn't any room for me. And even though Uncle Phil offered to make a ticket for me to meet Lou, Lou said that this was such a big break for him that he needed to stay…_flexible."_

This was the first time ever that Lisa ever saw Will breaking down. It scared and saddened her greatly. Maybe even the most obnoxious, booty-loving playboys had a broken heart beneath the tattooed abs.

"The truth is, Lisa, I didn't really want you to know about this," said Will, his voice breaking ever so slightly. "I wasn't sure whether the time was right. But Uncle Phil, as much as we don't get along, was the one who stuck around for me all since I first entered that house. And when Lou left, Uncle Phil, as sappy as this sounds, was a shoulder to cry on. Literally. To this day, I see him as the dad I should have had. That guy that left me fourteen years ago? That's Lou, not Dad. That's what I told him before we walked out for the second and last time. Once, Carlton and I were fighting, and he said I was just like Lou, and I wanted to punch the hell out of him.

"So whenever I see a dad and his children, I secretly pray that if the dad is gonna up and leave, then may he never have a good night's sleep for as long as he lives. I think that's everything you need to know."

The tears flowed freely from her eyes now.

"Oh, no, baby, don't cry for me,' said Will, feeling stupid for even looking at his right hand. When they got to a red light, he held her tenderly with one arm, with the other on the wheel.

"It's fine, Will," said Lisa thickly. "I just—I never knew…I'm feel really bad for you."

"Don't," said Will gently. "It's okay. I'd rather Lou go than my mom. She's the best."

Lisa smiled weakly at him, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes. They stayed quiet for a minute, while Will continued to drive and Lisa composed herself.

"I'm really glad we had this talk, Will," she said softly. 'I feel a lot better telling you everything."

"Yeah, me too," said Will, grinning. "_Beulah."_

"Hey! Don't start calling me that!" she said, turning red at the name.

"Alright, alright," said Will laughing. "I won't call you Beulah. In public."

"Only if we are the only two people in the room," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, yeah," said Will, his smile widening.

A few minutes later, they found the right dance club. It was small and clean. Appearance-wise. Entering the place, they found dozens of people grooving to a DJ who was working the beat box.

"Damn, it sure is crowded," said Will, looking around.

Lisa had a glint in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"My kinda club. I'm gonna go get something to drink, could you put my coat in the closet for me please?"

"Sure, baby," said Will, taking her coat for her. She gave him a quick kiss before rushing off.

He whispered to thin air. "I love you."

It had been ten days since he confessed to her feelings in the grocery shop. And she still hadn't said it back to him. Part of him felt frustrated with himself for even telling her he loved her so soon. The other part of him said that maybe she did love him, but wasn't ready to say it yet. That was the only reason why he hadn't brought this subject up yet; she would tell him in her own time, and if he truly loved her, he would be cool with waiting. But the days leading to that event seemed to be piling up by the minute…

With a sigh, Will pushed through the throws of women and men to try and find the closet. Funnily enough, she didn't mention where the hell it was. He tried asking some of the people, but every single one he asked turned out to be a women who thought he was available. He had to literally pry about fifteen hands off of him at one point just to move at all. Finally, after fifteen minutes, he found a little room where a little lady took coats for holding.

Another fifteen minutes caught Will calling Lisa's name over and over again, even though his voice was swallowed by the music.

When he reached the bar, Lisa was sitting on the stool, trying not to fall over.

"Willlllll…" she whined. "Wherrrre werrre youuuuuu?"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I was just trying to find the closet," Will began.

"You leavin' me here all alone-y woney?" she slurred, pouting.

Will frowned at her voice. "You okay, babe?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa, fine?" she laughed giving off a smell of whiskey. "Finer than wiiiiine, la la la laaaa, see? EMC2!" Her eyes were unfocused and her hair clung to her sweaty forehead.

It was then that Will realized something was very wrong. His eye caught five empty glasses next to the spot where she was sitting.

"Oh my god," said Will. "In less than half an hour, you drank five of these suckers and got _drunk _at the same time?"

"Actually, darrrrling," cooed Lisa, wobbling unsteadily on her stool. "First you drink, then you get drunk, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Okay, that's it!" Will exclaimed, taking Lisa by the waist and hauling her over his shoulder. "We are OUTTA here!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO, DADDY!" Lisa sounded like a toddler having a tantrum. Will didn't even bother to get her coat (something he would not pay dearly for later on in life), he just wanted to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. He shoved through whoever was in his way without stopping to apologize or excuse himself. Gasps and sniffs, filled his ears as he bumped into God knows who. When he escaped through the doors, he stopped for a moment to readjust Lisa so that he was carrying her bridal style, while she was still rambling incoherently. He ran to the car, asking himself out loud exactly why did this go wrong, and why the hell would Lisa, whom was so classy and smart and responsible, drink herself to drunk-ness?

Okay, that made no sense, but you get the idea. Some women had sides to them that you would never know about until you see them.

He had to strap the seatbelt on her, as she was to limp to do anything herself. Then he jumped into the car and drove as fast as the law would allow him before she threw up at anytime in the car that very much did not belong to him. He had to tiptoe quietly into the pool house so that no one in the dining room would see them. Uncle Phil was too busy eating, and everybody knew that when he ate, nothing else in this world mattered.

Will held in the laugh he wanted so much to let out. Lisa was humming very loudly, so he ran headfirst into the pool house before Uncle Phil suspected anything.

Once inside, he instantly kicked the door behind him closed. With his MOUTH, he took up two minutes to pull down the shades so no one would see him.

Then, he gently lay Lisa down on the sofa, where she starting to giggle nonstop. For the love of…

He ran to the door to lock it, and took off his jacket to cover her with.

"Thank you, sweets," she garbled, batting her eyes slowly.

Now what was he gonna do? What would her father say? What was she going to remember? How bad of a hangover would she get? Would she ask for her coat? Damn!

Five minutes later, he had changed into his pj's, and took off Lisa's pants and shirt, so she could sleep comfortably.

She flopped onto the bed, followed by Will, who positioned her to lay next to him.

"You know somethin', baby?" she said vaguely, still fogged by the beer. "Whatever I drank is evil…"

"You got that right," mumbled Will.

"Cause it's making me tell you how I feel about you before I wanted to tell you."

Will turned slowly to look at her. Oh lord, this sounded like she never wanted him, that she was going to break up with him…

"Huh?" he came out with.

"You see, Will," said Lisa, with the air of a professionally story teller. "When I met you, I was real scared to get into a relationship and shit, after all that stuff, you know, but also cause you seemed the type who was only for a one night stand. So I was making you 'stand that I was haaarrrd to get! Ha ha haaa…"

Will raised his eyebrows. This was not what he expected at all. Wasn't she going to save him the pain and tell him already?

"I mean, I grew up to have high expectations for a man…and you didn't look like no good man to me, uh-uh, baby…but then, as I was around you, you kinda changed a lil', you know what I'm saying? You kinda changed…and I realized that when you kept coming back to me even when I was angry at you, it meant you didn't wanna stop seeing me, so I gave you part of my heart, letting you know I not only liked you, but I wanted you, in all meanings of the word!"

Okay, so the break-up theory was wrong. Will was actually rather touched at this confession; what would she next say? Have the Gods answered his prayers? Could it be that…

"Well, you know, then ,see I was working out our relationship rather than let things flow or not define it. I needed to clar-i-fy, some thangs you know what I mean? Cause I was getting these feelings about us that wasn't so simple, baby."

Her face suddenly light up, while some spit drooled at the side of her mouth.

"But when you said you loved me, right there in the grocery store, in your little fat outfit, no matter what those other people saw, it just…opened my eyes for me, you know, it explained why those corny love songs from back in the day made sense to me, you know. I even started crying at, "My Girl," when I got home that day, cuz' I knew that's what you were thinkin' of me! I mean, who could ever love Lisa but her pops? YOU, man! And I ain't even got da boom and bang that them other girls have. I don't even have long hair for you to play with. I just have meeeeee!' she said in a high voice. "You love meeeeeeeeeee! So all dem girls watch out, cause guess what baby? After these days of wondering where your heart lay, I'm finally ready to say that I love you, too, baby, I love you sooooo much!"

Will could not hide to droplets of salt water sliding down his face. What she said beat anything he ever wanted to say, and all of this was induced by alcohol! She really did care, and now she was ready to say it. Over every girl with the boom and bang, none of them had _beauty _like Lisa, or the soul and heart that she put into living life. It made him blush and giggle like a little girl and cry and feel emotional all at the same time.

"So you know when you be talking bout how strong I am and cool and calm, you don't know me well, baby!" she said pouting. "You'll never get how much youz a part of this chick right here, and how much she needs ya, and can't live without ya, babe! Cause no matter what they say, you be da one that keeps my heart beatin'. That ain't me! It's you!"

If anything could make him feel even more special, it had to be that. Finally, finally, he would have that missing piece in his life. God, he could marry this woman if she wanted him to.

"Plus you got good sex! HA HAAA!"

Now, that just made him blush, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, the only problem with this, me saying all dis," said Lisa, snuggling into Will's body. "Is that I was planning to do all this tomorrow morning! When the date went well! If we came back here tonight, I could have told ya tomorrow morning. Ah, well…as long as I told ya. It was easier than I thought, telling you, ya know."

"How is that?" said Will, stroking her cheek; after this heartfelt (and drunken) speech, he was going to pamper her and hold her and love her tenderly for a very long time.

"I wuz thinking maybe the words would come out all twisted and you wouldn't get it. Oh, my breath smells bad doesn't it? But you somehow made me understand that I can tell you anything, cuz you keep the secrets and you get the message."

"Oh, I get the message, here," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now you go get some sleep, baby. It's late."

"Alright," said Lisa, sighing blissfully. He could see that she was losing herself to sleep.

"Oh, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His heart was even more moved.

"I love you too, Lisa."

She gave another great sigh. "Sooo wonderful..." she whispered, sinking deeper into her boyfriend's side. "To get to say that…and get a response…"

And then she gave herself to the sleep her body yearned for.

Ilikeggseggslikeieg

Seven o' clock dans le matin found a handsome young man sleeping on the couch with a beautiful woman next to him, with her hand drape across his shoulder. Even though it was cloudy outside, the mere light of that morning seeped through the spaces in the shades, causing the young man to stir slightly as his eyes opened a squint. Memories came gushing back into his mind. He beamed with content.

His eyes traveled to the petite lady who was practically in his lap, holding him tight to her. She was extremely beautiful. A small smile touched her soft lips. He could not resist stroking them with his index finger. The girl's eyes fluttered open to look to him.

"Morning, Will…" she said in a small voice.

"Morning, baby," he said in a low voice.

She grasped his shoulders gently to hoist herself higher, and gave him a chaste kiss.

_Audience:Awwwwww…_

Lisa groaned and put a hand to her throbbing forehead. "Owwwwww…my head hurts. I feel like it's about to explode."

Will cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to the ground so she would not see the mirth in them.

"Awww, god, what did I do last night?" she croaked.

"Ya kinda got a little high, sweetheart," said Will in one of his weird voices.

"Oh my god, are you serious? I haven't had a drink in a long time, no wonder I'm feeling like this." He could only grin as she rubbed her head and let out short breaths from the pain.

"What did I do last night?" she said finally.

Will scratched his head in discomfort; if she was planning to tell him she loved him today, what kind of guy would he be to tell her that he already heard it before.

"Well…you were just not feeling so well, so I took you home and you fell asleep."

"Oh, wow," said Lisa.

"You want me to get a ice pack for you?"

She smiled even through her pain. "Thank you so much, Will." Outside, the sounds of thunder and rain flowed into the room.

"Well," said Lisa, looking out. "Looks like we'll be here for a while."

"No complaints here, babe," replied Will cheekily.

He kissed her once again, and went to the freezer.

He could feel her eyes following his every move. Now he understood perfectly well why she stared at him, so no chills ran up his spine from uncertainty.

"That feels so much better," said Lisa in response to the ice pack cooling her head down, while lying on her boyfriend's chest. The blanket was still wrapped around the two.

Lisa nuzzled the back of her head into Will's neck. He kept her under his chin and tightened his hold on her.

"What makes you so wonderful?" Lisa asked quietly.

"You," he answered, his eyes twinkling.

"How do you know how to make me feel so special?" Lisa breathed.

"By telling the truth."

"Why do I feel like I don't thank you enough for that?"

"You don't need to," said Will lovingly.

"No, I do, I really do, " said Lisa, sitting up and placing the ice pack on her lap. "Not many people in this world would do for me what you've done. It's just all so new to me, that at first I couldn't grasp the concept of Will Smith chasing one lady out of everyone else…me!"

Will knew where this was going, but that didn't stop it from tugging at his heartstrings.

"But now I see, that you're serious about us." Lisa pulled in her lips and bit down. "I'm not going anywhere without you now."

Lisa internally held her breath for the grand finale she was about to announce.

_Time to bring it home, girl!_

"Can I tell you something?" she said timidly.

"Anything," he said.

"Will, I'm finally ready to say it. You love me, don't you?"

Will nodded; _Thou shalt not cry again!_

"I love you too. Maybe even more."

She bowed her head slightly in shyness, her eyes downcast. Her voice, so sincere and shy, could not make him leak again, thank goodness. Instead, he smiled with the love and care that only a real man in love could give.

He used a finger to lift her chin and guide it towards his lips, the lips of her one inamorato. Her one true love.

"I love you so much," he muttered as he kissed his way down her jaw line.

"I love you, too, Will," she whispered, brining his face to hers, silencing him.

The clouds gave way to a sated radiant sun.

**A/N: Did it work? It took me days to figure out my ending. I tried to make it a sweet and romantic as possible and still stay true to the characters'…well, characters.**


End file.
